Konoha High-Blossoming Love
by miss.taylornicole
Summary: Konoha High is recieveing four new students from America . What happens when these four girls dont have the greeting to the new country they were looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**blossoming love**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**please reveiw and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1- Clubbing Incident

"Well thats it for today class. Oh one more thing. Tomorrow we will be recieveing four new students. They are from America so you are requested to make them feel welcome. Now you may talk amongst yourselves for the last 5 minuets of the day" The homeroom teacher Kakashi sensei said.

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and Neji. "so" Naruto started. "I cant wait to see who these four new students are!"

"Hn" Sasuke said. "Probably just more fangirls"

"Maby" Naruto said "Anyways do you guys wanna do something after school?"

"What a drag" Shikamaru said sitting up and turning to face Naruto. He wiped the small stream of drool runing from his lower lip to the bottom of his chin. of coure he had been sleeping. "Anyways i guess im free Naruto"

"Me to" Neji said

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed

"Alright lets go clubbing!" Naruto said

"On Thursday?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly

"Whatever" Sasuke said

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

the bell rang.

"alright" Naruto said gathering up his things "meet me at my house at 7"

* * *

"Ready to go guys?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" the answered at the same time

"Alright what car are we takeing?" Neji asked

"mine" Sasuke answered. nobody argued with that. He definitly had the best car out of all of them. it was a sleek black lamborghini. everyone climbed in and they drove off to the nearest club.

* * *

The four boys were seated at a round table towards the back. All of them were drinking shots but especialy Sasuke was. Sasuke never got drunk. He could handle alot of Alcohol. At least 20 girls had come up and asked him for a dance but he turned them all down. plus they hadnt even been there a half hour. make that 21 because another one was comeing.

She had short shoulder length dark purple hair and was wearing a bright blue halter top and a tiny black leather mini skirt. she also had knee high boots on. "Hey" she said ignoreing the other three. "Your Sasuke Uchiha right?" she didnt wait for an answer and continued talking. "wanna dance?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"no" sasuke said without looking at her.

she gasped and turned and ran out crying.

"dont you think that was harsh?" Naruto asked

Sasuke didnt answer.

* * *

"Wow our first night in Japan and we decide to go clubing. How lame are we?" Ino said

"Hey" Sakura said. "its a easy way to meet people"

"S-sakura is r-r-right Ino" Hinata said quietly

"It'll be fun, besides we cant be here that long anyways. Dont forget we do have school tomorow" Tenten said smileing as she opened the door and they all walked in. "Lets go toward the back" Tenten yelled over the music

"Yeah its really crowded up here" Ino screamed back

they all manuvered there way to the back where there werent as many people and the music was loud but not quiet as loud. After a little bit of time Hinata started to speak.

"h-hey guys?"

"yeah?" they asked

"I Im n-not r-r-realy big for clubbing. mind if i t-take the car and get a f-few things and c-come b-back to get you?

"Thats fine Hinata" Sakura said smileing

* * *

"SHIT" Naruto yelled as he missed the table and dropped 3 shot glasses on the floor. they all shartered into tiny shards.

"Maby we should just leave" Neji said

"Yeah Shikamaru agreed.

They all stood. Sasuke turned to walk out the door all his friends infront of him but he spotted some fangirls running to him from that direction. he backed up a few steps back towards the table he and his friends had been at when he bumped into something or should I say someone.

She gasped as she fell and hit her head on the table knocking her unconsiouse and fallin into the glass that cut up her arms legs and hands and fourhead.

"SAKURA" Ino screamed as she saw her friend laying on the ground with blood all around her. she wasnt moving.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. "What happened"

Sasuke quickly explained the situation and then looked down at the beautiful girl lying there. she had long pastel pink hair and had flawless pale white skin. He wondered what her eyes might look like.

"We have to take her to the hospital now!" Ino yelled

"Do you have a car?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah but only one at the moment and Hinata took it to go get some things!"

"Call an ambulence" Tenten screamed. neji pulled out his phone and did so.

"I'm gonna go to my house and get my car so we can take them to the hospital if their friend dosent get back in time" Naruto said. "Sasuke handed him the keys to his car so Naruto could take Sasukes car back to his house. "I'll be right back" he said. and with that he left.

The girls were crying and screaming and begging the lifeless looking girl to be okay. Shikamaru and Neji were trying to comfort them but it was hard. a large crowd had gathered to watch but the music was still extremely loud and the lights were so dim you could barley see a thing. Suddenly the back door of the club swung open and three men ran in with a stretcher. They lifted her off the floor and put her on the stretcher. Ino and Tenten gasped at the once all white stretcher because it was quickly being soaked in Sakuras blood.

One of the men told Ino what hospital they were taking her to and left. Thats when Naruto appeared.

"Guys! I got the car lets go!" he yelled.

They all ran for the exit and jumped in the Esclade car that Naruto owned."What hospital?" Naruto asked starting the engine.

"Umm North Konoha.. Where ever that is." Ino Answered

"Dont worry I know where that is" Naruto said as he sped off towards the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2: The hospital part 1**

"Are we almost there!" Ino asked getting more upset by the minute.

"We just started driveing so no!" Naruto yelled. he didnt yell because he was angry with the blonde girl it was just that he was stressed

"Maby you should call the other friend you here with?" Neji asked

"I'll do it" Tenten said pulling out her phone she quickly dialed the number and listened. She sighed and shut the phone. "No answer" She said quietly.

"You think shes okay right?" Ino asked

"I'm sure shes fine" Shikamaru said

Shikamaru and Ino were sitting in the middle row while Neji and Tenten were in the very back but leaning forward so they could talk to the two infront of them easier. Naruto was driveing and Sasuke sat in shotgun looking out the window. It had began to storm badly and people were being told to stay inside.

"Finaly" Naruto muttered only loud enough for Sasuke to hear as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Alright were here guys. Lets go"

* * *

They walked into the hospitals emergency room. Naruto followed Sasuke to the front desk while Shikamaru and Neji sat with the girls comforting them.

"Can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked. She was around her early 20's and was stareing at Sasuke in a seductive way.

"Yes, have you seen a girl get taken in here with long pink hair?" Sasuke asked

"She was hurt pretty bad" Naruto added.

"Oh her." she said realizeing who they were asking about. "They took her to the ICU." she pointed with her pen toward the door. "Go out those doors and outside. Turn left and walk past about 2 or 3 entrances. Then you will see an entrance that has a big sign above it that reads I.C.U. you cant miss it"

"Thanks!" Naruto said excitedly. He ran back to the other four. "Alright guys they did'nt bring her to the emergency section of the hospital-"

"Thats great!" Ino said jumping up and putting her hands together. "So then that must mean her injurys arn't as seriouse as what we thought!" she said excitedly!

"Actualy" Sasuke said "Shes in the I.C.U. which means its worse then what we expected"

As that information slowely sank in, Ino gasped. She walked quickly towards the door haveing no idea where to go. Black spots began to appear in her vision and then she colapsed to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Tenten gasped running to her friends side.

"What a drag" Shikamaru said as he walked over to the passed out girl. he picked her up off the ground and carried her bridal style. "We dont have time for this. Lets go"

* * *

It took a while but theyy finaly made it to the I.C.U.

Neji's arm was around Tenten and was supporting most of her weight. She could faint to at any moment. Ino was still in Shikamarus arms completely out of it.

"You guys go sit with the girls" Naruto said. "Me and Sasuke can handle this"

Naruto headed toward the counter with Sasuke following when Naruto turned his head and stopped in his tracks. "Granny Tsunade!" Naruto called seeing the woman. she turned to look at him.

"Naruto? is.. is that you?" She asked him smileing and walking over to him.

"Its been a while, how've you been?" Naruto asked

"Good, good oh but tonight we had a real bad incident happen." Tsunade said

"You dont work in the I.C.U. do you?" Sasuke asked

"Yes I do and thats actualy what i'm talking about. A younge girl was brought in just a little bit ago. It was bad". Sasukes hands clenched into fists. "She was brought in in an ambulence from a club. Nobodys positive on what exactly happened to her. You see her cuts were deep and she lost a lot of blood and-"

"Tsunade..." Naruto said

"What?" she asked

"That girl... thats why were here."

"Oh my!" Tsunade gasped "Are you here alone? Just you two?" she asked

"No, theres four more of us" Naruto said

"Take me to them!" Tsunade demanded. they quickly brought Tsunade to the others. "What happened to her!" Tsunade asked looking at the girl in Shikamarus arms.

"She fainted" Shikamaru answered. "She'll be fine"

"Well as I was telling theses two" she said refering to Naruto and Sasuke "Her injurys are worse then what we expected. She lost an extremely large amount of blood and she has the rarest blood type."

"Well whats her blood type?" Neji asked

"Its AB negative. only 0.8 of the overall population has it so we keep next to none onhand. We did have some but we used it on a patient who came in yesturday. It takes a while to ship blood and if she dosent get blood soon she will die. So do any of you happen to have AB negative blood?" she asked.

Everyone looked at eachother as they all shook their heads, but then Sasuke stepped forward. "I have AB negative blood"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3- The hospital part 2**

"You have AB negative blood?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Yes" Sasuke replied.

"Well does that mean you will help her? We will have to take a fairly large amount of your blood. It will most likely make you fairly weak and sick for several days."

"Thats fine. It's mainly my fault she got injured in the first place" Sasuke said determined to help this girl in any way he could.

"Alright c'mon!" Tsunade said grabing his wrist and running down the hall with him. he tried to retrieve his hand from her but this lady was strong!

"Naruto go to my house and get me some over night things. I guess I'm gonna be here awhile" Sasuke called as he and Tsunade turned around a corner.

"YOU GOT IT TEME!" Naruto yelled after him

"Hm.. What?"

"Hey Ino is wakeing up!" Tenten said excitedly as she ran from Neji to Ino who was being held bridal style by shikamaru still.

"Wha- What happened?" She asked hazily.

"Ino, you fainted back at the emergency room. Now we are at the I.C.U. wing of the hospital. You know where Sakura is" Tenten said her voice cracking on the last part. Neji put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Anyways the boy with the raven colored hair happens to be the same rare blood type that Sakura is so he has to give her some of his blood."

"Oh my God!" Ino gasped! She jumped out of Shikamarus arms. "Thank you for takeing care of me" She said smileing sweetly at him then she quickly got serious and turned back to Tenten. "I hope shes going to be okay!" she cried.

_rrrrring rrrrring rrrrring_

"Hello?" Ino answered not bothering to check who was calling. Why did someone have to bother her at a time like this?

"I-Ino? Its me Hinata. I c-came to get you. Where are y-you guys?"

"Oh no Hinata! We are in the I.C.U. wing at South Konoha hospital! Do you know where that is?"

"A-actualy yes. I passed it on m-my way to get you, Why are you their?" Hinata asked suddenly worried

"I think its best if I just tell you when you get here." Ino replied. "I'll see you soon" then she locked her phone and slipped it back in her pocket.

* * *

"Hinata!" Tenten and Ino cried at the same time.

The boys looked over to see a girl their age. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes from her. Ino quickly went over and explained what had happened Hina

ta excused herself with tears in her eyes and quickly ran out. Naruto jumped up and ran after her just like what Ino and Tenten were about to do. the two looked at eachother and knew to leave it up to their new friend.

Said girls went back to the comfort of Neji and Shikamaru

* * *

"Hey" Naruto said sitting on the bench about a foot from Hinata. She was going hysterical. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend."

"M-me to" She said between sobs. "She h-has already been through s-so much"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused

"Her parents died when she was o-only seven. They w-were murdered infront of her. She managed to get away though. A-about two years later she was diagnosed with a lung disease. Shes pretty weak already but she tries to act l-like shes not" Hinata finished.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata. "Then I wouldn't be worried." Hinata looked at him with a slightly confused expersion. Naruto smiled at her. "Someone who can make it through all that, and is still determined to be okay, will make it through this easy"

"Y-yeah" Hinata agreed

"Lets go back" Naruto said standing and extending his hand to Hinata who greatfuly took it.

* * *

"This is the main I.C.U room" Tsunade said as she stood outside the door with Sasuke.

"Is that where she is?" He asked

"Yes. It's also where you will be for the next few days so make your self comfortable"

"Hn"

Tsunade opened the door to reveal a round room with beds lineing the walls, the foot of the beds faceing the center of the room. There were only two people occupying the beds. One was the pink haired girl that got hurt at the club, and the other was a man who was covered in gauze and looked like he'd been in some sort of automobile wreck.

Tsunade walked over to the bed next to the pink haired girl. Sasuke stood there in the horpital provided pajamas which sucked.

"Well lay down and a team will be in here in under 5 minutes to remove a pint of blood from you and to hook you up to an I.V. Thats all the time we have. If we don't get it in her by then the results could be fatality"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well thats it for the third chapter! Thanks for reading! I'll try an update tomorow but I more then likely wont have time. Anyways please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Blood**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto**

"Okay well Sasuke said he wants me to get him so over night things so I'm going to run over to his house." Naruto said looking at the group.

"Don't go alone" Ino said. "Hinata will go with you! Right Hinata?" Ino said winking at Hinata in a way where nobody noticed but Hinata.

"O-Okay" Hinata stuttered.

"Then lets go!" Naruto said grabing Hinata's hand and running out the hospital doors. The other four stayed in the waiting room wondering what was happening in the I.C.U. room right now...

* * *

Sasuke watched Tsunade run out of the room to track down the nurses that would be takeing his blood. He sighed and layed down on the bed to wait. The bed was extremely hard and the pillow was realy flat. "Ugh" he moaned. _well this is just great._ he thought. Sasuke turned over and looked at the passed out girl. She had bandages all over her. For once in his life he felt bad. How many times had he hurt people, male or female, and it didn't bother him at all. How many people had he beat to a pulp and didn't care if they died or not? Why was she diffrent. As soon as he saw her laying on the floor there he felt something. He just couldn't figure out what. All he knew was he had to help her. Suddenly the nurses and docters came in with a cart and I.V. They were followed by Tsunade.

"Okay Sasuke, we are going to hook you up to an I.V. first" Tsunade said as a nurse walked over, blushing as she took the beautiful boys arm, and stabbed a shot into the vein and then hooked it to the I.V. "This will probably make you pass out within the nexr hour" Tsunade coninued. "Next-" Sasuke felt a small pain in his right arm as the docter stabbed it with a shot that was hooked up to a tube and bag. His blood went through the tube and into the bag qucikly. "we will draw the blood then move on to putting it in to her" Tsunade said referring to Sakura. The docters were then done with him and moved onto Sakura.

He wastched as they removed the bandages from Sakuras arms so that they could hook her up to another I.V. and inject his blood into her. As Sasuke watched he realized how beautiful the girl was. She had a natural beauty. A rare thing. She didn't wake up the entire time. They finished the job in under 5 minutes and all the docters and nurses were quickly exciting the room. Tsunade walked over to Sasuke.

"I'll have a nurse bring you water. You are going to have to drink alot of water so you dont dehydrate. Thank you for doing this. I'm sure it means alot to her friends"

Sasuke just shrugged not really paying attention. He was still trying to figure out what it was about this girl...

Tsunade sighed and walked out.

* * *

"Alright Hinata we need to hurry its a long walk back to the car!" Naruto said pulling Hinata toward the Emergency room where they originaly parked.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou for helping me out back there"

"No problume Hinata! If you ever need to talk to anybody about anything I'm there for you."

"Oh O-kay"

The two then reached Naruto's car and climbed inside. Naruto glanced at the clock. _wow! _he thought to himself. _its already 2:31 am! looks like none of us are going to school tomorrow. Not that I planned on going after we went to the hospital and all. Oh man! that means I'm not gonna see the new students! I was so looking forward to meeting them... _He looked over at Hinata who was stareing out the window. _you know_ _shes pretty cute._

"So Hinata, howcome I've never seen you around before?" Naruto asked

"Umm-"

"Because" Naruto said leaning over a bit towards her "I'm pretty sure I'd remember seeing someone as cute as you" He then straigtened himself and focused on the road wondering how the shy girl would react to that.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her blush. she looked gorgouse like that in the moonlight. She was clearly caught off guard by his coment as Hinata stuttered trying to answer the question.

"I umm w-well... Umm I- uhh. Me and m-my friends. We came from America to here. We just arrived here t-today. We were supposed to start school tomorow but i-it looks like t-that won't happen"

Now Naruto was the one to be caught off guard. Four girls. From America. Start school tommorow.

"What school were you starting at tomorow?" Naruto asked

"Konoha High.." Hinata said

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled

Hinata gave a short scream at the sudden out burst from Naruto.

He looked at the girl. her eyes were wide and she had her hands up infront up her face as if she was sheilding herself from something., her mouth gapeing open.

"Oh sorry!" Naruto said. "Its just such a coincidence. You see me, Sasuke, Shikamru, and Neji all go there and today we heard we were getting four new students tomorow.. Well i guess today sence its past midnight now."

"Oh... Um which boy is which? I didn't catch their names" Hinata said a bit confused

"Oh well I'm Naruto, but you know that, atleast Ihope you do. he said smileing at her. "The one who is donateing blood to you'r friend is-

"Sakura" Hinata uncharecteristicly inturupted

"Oh. Well the one donateing blood to Sakura is Sasuke, And the one with the long hair is Neji, and the one with the pineapple head is Shikamru."

"Oh okay, I t-think I got it."

"Hey, we're here! Naruto said pulling up to Sasukes giant house. Well it was more of a mini mansion. Its not thta he couldn't afford a mansion it was just that he lived alone and didn't ned anything bigger. "I'll go get his things. you wait here" Naruto said smileing at Hinata.

A few minuets later Naruto was back with a heavy looking duffel bag. Hinata got out to help him put it in the back. He tried to be cool and just toss it in like it was nothing which worked until he stepped back and tripped on a rock. As a reflex he reached out to grab something. What he grabbed was Hinata. She gasped as she fell with him. Hinata fell right on top of him. Naruto didn't even realize she was there and went to get up. As he did this he planted hip lips right on Hinata's. Both opened their eyes in shock and then both closed them not wanting to break the kiss

* * *

"Wow they left a while ago. I'm starting to get worried" Ino said as she layed in Shikamarus arms. Tenten had fallen asleep in Nejis arms awhile ago. "I hope their okay" Ino continued looking up at Shikamru.

"I'm sure they will be fine. besides Sasukes house isn't exactly close by" he said trying to reassure her.

"Shikamarus right Ino" Neji interjected. "Besides Naruto is a good guy and a very good driver. I'm sure he will bring her back here just fine"

"If you're sure" Ino said. she then yawned loudly.

"Thats exactly how I feel" Shikamru said talking about Ino's yawn. She closed her eyes and waited for Hinata-If hse could stay awake that long

* * *

Sasuke was slowely starting to understand what Tsunade was talking about when she said how the I.V. could make him pass out. It was definatly makeing him tired. He then heard a soft sigh. He looked next to him. The girl's eyes twitched a bit and then relaxed. She blinked rapidly and then completely opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but gasped. and fell back against the bed. Thats when she noticed Sasuke. She turned and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**Authors Note- Please Review! this took an extremely long time and I'm sorry for how long it took me to update (for those of you who care) but I had a choir thing and between homework and finals its just been alot. Also I was having alot of writers block but don't worry thtas all cleared up now and i'm ready to write! Thankyou for being patient!**


End file.
